


visions

by pallidrose



Category: Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: Angst, Blind Kanan Jarrus, Gen, Kanan Jarrus Needs a Hug, Oneshot, Post-Episode: s02e21-22 Twilight of the Apprentice, title may change
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-17 22:00:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29357634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pallidrose/pseuds/pallidrose
Summary: Since Malachor, Kanan only sees in his dreams.
Kudos: 7





	visions

Since Malachor, Kanan only sees in his dreams.

It’s then, only then, that he’s able to take in Hera’s gentle smile, Ezra’s disheveled hair, Zeb’s familiar stripes, Sabine’s painted armor, Chopper’s tarnished chassis. He holds on to them each morning, turning over the night’s adventures in his mind before they inevitably drift away.

It’s all he has left of his sight, and he counts it as a blessing.

But as the war presses on, as the rebellion loses too many soldiers to count and the Empire’s grip tightens around the galaxy, the dreams shift.

_Hera, bruised and broken in a damaged fighter._

_Ezra, lying deathly still on the platform of Tarkin’s star destroyer._

_Ahsoka, her lightsabers a blur as she duels the Inquisitors.  
_

_Maul’s eyes, flashing yellow, and the searing slice of red across Kanan’s vision._

Eventually, Kanan stops trying to remember.


End file.
